Forever Together
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: What if it went a little differently after Garry trades his rose? (Yea...not much of a summary. This is my take on how Ib should've ended, so uhhh, enjoy!)


**Me: 'Sup? Yes, Yuzuki Fujihara has written a fanfic that is not Hetalia, Vampire Knight, or Shugo Chara. I should get an award for this, bros. Anyway, a random story about how I came up with this. Unlike a majority of the Ib fandom, I actually like Mary and I also like Garry, so I wrote this.**

**Ib belongs to Kouri, NOT me.**

**A random thought: Why does Mary use a palette knife as a weapon? I went to Home Depot once and saw some palette knives in the paint aisle. They don't look all that threatening...**

* * *

**In the toy box...**

"Well...hmm...Wanna trade Garry's rose?" The blond girl giggled, holding tightly onto a red rose.

Ib glanced at the man next to her. She could see the fear in his eyes, but she could also see another emotion that she couldn't tell.

"Garry's rose is blue, right? I like red and all, but I like blue even mooore." Mary continued. She pointed to the creepy doll next to her. "See? Even this doll is blue too. Isn't it cute?"

'It looks scary...' Ib thought.

"So, wanna trade?"

Ib looked up at Garry with worried eyes, tugging on his coat. "Garry..."

Garry smiled at Ib and pat her head. "Don't worry...I'll be fine. Just leave it to me." He expression changes as he looks at Mary. "Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine."

He takes his blue rose out of his pocket and give it to Mary, who gave him Ib's red rose in return. "Yaaay! Pretty pretty flower!" The blond exclaimed, running away with Garry's rose. Garry muttered something before he walked over to Ib.

"Be careful with it." He said, giving the rose back to Ib.

Ib's eyes stared at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

The purple haired man laughed. "Why are you apoligizing? You didn't do anything wrong, Ib"

Ib stays quiet. "Right? So, don't look so down!" Garry said. "And my rose...well! We'll just catch Mary and get it back! So let's do our best. I know we're almost there!"

The nine-year-old girl nodded. 'How can he look so happy after that?'

The room suddenly felt cold and got dark. A few of the paintings and dolls started to move. "What's with these guys?! Ib, be careful!" Garry grabbed Ib's hand and began running, carefully dodging the monsters chasing them. They found a flight of stairs and quickly went up to a hallway. As they were walking, Ib noticed blue petals on the ground.

'_Loves me not..._'

'_Loves me...'_

She looked at Garry. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. "Ib...umm...Sorry, but can you go ahead?"

'_Loves me not..._'

Garry let out a scream of pain and clutched his chest tightly. "I'm sorry...I really don't know what to say..." Another scream. "I don't...want to lie to you...but I don't...want to tell you the truth either...So if you need help...I'll come running."

"But, Garry, you promised we'd get out together." Ib said, on the verge of crying.

"Go, Ib."

The brunette nodded and ran. 'Don't worry, Garry, I'll get your rose back.' Ib ran up another flight of stairs which lead to the room they were in before they fell into the toybox. Ib gasped when she saw what was up there. She watched in horror as Mary plucked the petals from Garry's rose one by one.

"Loves me." Mary giggled, pulling off another petal. "Loves me not, Loves me..."

Mary was about to pull off the last petal until...

"MARY!"

Mary stopped and turned around, only to have her face slapped by Ib. The impact of the hit caused her to drop the rose. "Ib..."

Ib couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Mary, stupid Mary." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the painting girl. "Please, stop this. This isn't going to solve anything! I want to get out of here with Garry and you. I promised the both of you, so please..."

"But Ib..." Mary hugged Ib and began crying as well. "I don't want to do this. I want to leave with you and Garry, but I can't unless I take the place of someone from the outside world."

"Don't worry. All three of WILL get out. I promise!"

* * *

Garry opened his eyes to see his rose held out in front of him, completely healthy. He looked up at Mary. "Why..."

"I'm sorry, Garry!" Mary cried.

"What happened?" Garry asked.

"Please forgive her, Garry. She was just lonely in this world and wanted to get out, but she didn't mean to hurt us." Ib begged. "Please let her go with us."

Garry glanced at Ib, then Mary, then back to Ib. He wanted to lash out on Mary, but after all the things Ib just told him, he actually felt bad for her. Garry smiled and patted Mary's head. "Alright, I forgive you."

Mary looked up at Garry with surprise. "Really?"

Garry nodded. "We promised we'd get out together, right?"

* * *

**In front of the Fabricated World painting**

"Hey, Garry, what does that word say?" Ib asked, pointing to the nameplate under the huge mural.

"Fabricated world. Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?" Garry read out loud. He looked at the painting. "Hey, isn't that the former gallery? Does that mean if we jump into this, we'll go back there? But how are we meant to jump into a painting?"

Suddenly the frame disappears. "Look, the frame! Now might be our chance." Ib exclaimed.

Mary stares at the ground, clutching the creepy blue doll. In the corner of her eye, she sees something held out to her. In Ib's hands were a few red and blue petals.

"Are those..."

"The petals are our lifesource, right?" Garry said.

Ib smiled. "So we'll give you some our life so you can live in the real world!"

"But, I don't think it's gonna work..." Mary replied.

"Sure it will!" Ib and Garry said in unison.

Ib, Garry, and Mary stood in front of the painting hand in hand. "Ready?" Garry asked. Ib and Mary nodded.

And they jumped into the painting.

* * *

Ib stood in the middle of the gallery. She had forgotten what she was doing.

'Oh no, Mom is probably going to get mad.'

Ib went downstairs to the lobby to find her parents and sister waiting.

"Hey, Mommy, what's for dinner tonight?"

Ib's mother chuckled. "Come now, Mary. Talking about dinner already?"

"Well, it's 'cause I'm hungry!" Mary replied. A few seconds later, she noticed Ib. "Welcome back! Mommy, Daddy, I found Ib!"

"My word, Ib! Where did you get to?" Ib's mother asked. "Your mother wanted to see the exhibits with you!"

Ib's father laughed. "Hey, it's alright. Maybe Ib just wanted to see the exhibits by herself in peace."

"Yeah, that's it, right, Ib?" Mary exclaimed.

"Well, in any case, we should get going soon." Ib's father said. "Mary's feeling hungry already, it seems."

"Yes, I'm feeling a bit parched myself, but I would like to fix my make-up first." Ib's mother replied. "Ib, Mary, you may look around the gallery for a bit longer."

"Yay! Let's go, Ib!" Mary grabbed Ib's hand and dragged her away. "Hey, is there anything you want to see again?"

"Nothing in particular..." Ib answered.

"Okay, I'll chose then!"

They go to the rose sculpture to find a purple haired man in a dark coat standing near it. The man seemed to notice Ib. "What is it, little lady?"

"What are you looking at?" Ib asked.

"Let's see...it's a rose sculpture, I guess." The man answered. "When I see this statue, I feel sorrowful somehow. I wonder why." He turned to Ib. "I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib." The man froze. "What? Wait, who's Ib?"

"That's me." Ib said.

"That's your name? Your name's really Ib?"

Ib nodded. "That's the strangest thing. I mean, I don't know you at all. It just kinda came out, how odd..."

"You don't remember anything, Garry?" Mary asked.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Garry paused when he saw the doll in Mary's arms. "T-that doll...dark room...find the key...Yes, I remember now, the crazy painting world, the painting ladies chasing us, the dolls, and Mary's actually a painting!"

Mary's eyes lit up. "You remember!"

"What are you talking about?" Ib asked.

"Ib, remember? The eyes on the floor, the moving statues, and I gave you a piece of candy when you fainted!"

Ib checks her pocket. Sure enough, there was a piece of lemon candy. Ib gasped and her eyes widened. "Garry, Mary! I remember!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Garry exclaimed. "We did it! We all got out safely. There's so much I want to talk about, but I gotta get going."

"It's okay." Ib said. "We will see each other again!"

"Promise?" Garry asked.

Ib and Mary nodded. "We promise!"

_Because..._

_We'll be forever together!_

* * *

**Me: Yes, a happy ending for all three of our protagonists. This should be the true ending, right here!**

**Sorry this seems rushed. I wrote all of this in 3 hours. It was just a little idea I wanted to get out of my head after watching this video:**

**/watch?v=ewv5mfLUF_8**

**So...uhh...drop a review, please?**


End file.
